Helen Blackthorn
'Helen Blackthorn '''pochodzi z rodu Blackthornów. Jej rodzice to Andrew Blackthorn i lady Nerissa. Jest ona wraz ze swoim młodszym bratem Markiem pół faerie i pół nefilim. Helen ma szóstkę rodzeństwa: Marka, Juliana, Tiberiusa, Livię, Drusillę i Octaviana. Wśród faerie znana jest pod imieniem Alessa. Biografia Wczesne życie Urodziła się w 1989 roku na Dworze Faerie z imieniem Alessa. Została podrzucona wraz ze swoim bratem Markiem do Instytutu w Los Angeles, gdzie zostali wychowani na Nocnych Łowców. Pomimo tego, że miała inną matkę, była bardzo blisko ze swoim przyrodnim rodzeństwem. Tolerowała każde ich wybryki i bardzo ich kochała. W pewnym momencie swojego życia zrozumiała, że jest biseksualna jak większość faerie. Jej ojciec zaakceptował to. Z czasem - ku dezaprobacie Clave - zaczęła spotykać się z Aline Penhallow. Rada W 2007 Helen miała już 18 lat i znalazła miejsce w Radzie jako przedstawicielka Los Angeles. Kiedy zaginął Jace Lightwood, jako nieliczna z Rady nie zgadzała się na przerwanie poszukiwań. Szukała wszelkich dowodów na to, że Jace żyje. W tajemnicy przed Clave razem z Aline i Lightwoodami wcielili w życie własny plan po tym, gdy udało im się odnaleźć Jace'a. Brała też udział w bitwie w Burren przeciwko Mrocznym Łowcom.Miasto zagubionych dusz'' Mroczna Wojna Przez kilka kolejnych tygodni po bitwie w Burren Helen przebywała w Idrisie w domu rodziny Penhallow. Kiedy Instytut w Los Angeles został zaatakowany przez Sebastiana, jej młodsze rodzeństwo (oprócz Marka, który trafił do Dzikiego Polowania, jako przypieczętowanie sojuszu z Jasnym Dworem) uciekło przez Portal do Idrisu. Okazało się, że jej ojciec został przemieniony w Mrocznego Łowcę. Clave rozpoczęło przygotowania do obrony przed atakiem Sebastiana. W tym celu, by unieszkodliwić faerie, wyłożono wszędzie zimne żelazo i sól - ich działanie dosięgło także Helen, lecz nie w takim samym stopniu jak pozostałych. Pomogła rodzeństwu i Emmie przedostać się do Sali Anioła, gdzie miały ukryć się wszystkie dzieci z Idrisu. Kiedy Nefilim udało się wygrać z Sebastianem, Rada zastanawiała się co zrobić z Helen i Markiem, ponieważ mieli w sobie krew faerie. Większość Nefilim była za ukaraniem i postanowiono wysłać Helen na Wyspę Wrangla, gdzie miała studiować czary ochronne. Opieki nad rodzeństwem podjął się ich wuj, Arthur Blackthorn, który objął stanowisko szefa Instytutu w Los Angeles.Miasto niebiańskiego ognia Wygnanie Helen oświadczyła się Aline, a ślub miał odbyć się w Idrisie. Matka Aline, Jia Penhallow (pełniąca funkcję Konsula), przekonała Clave, by umożliwiono im powrót na jeden dzień, na czas ceremonii. W zamian za to, Helen miała wygłosić w Akademii wykład na temat faerie. W dzień ślubu zjawili się przyjaciele i rodziny Aline i Helen. Simon Lewis, który przypadkiem trafił do Faerie i spotkał tam Marka, przekazał wiadomość i życzenia od jej brata.Gorycz w ustach Helen bardzo poświęcała się badaniu zaklęć na Wyspie Wrangla, przez co zaczęto uważając ją za obiecującego eksperta w tej dziedzinie. Liczyła, że dzięki temu uda się przekonać Clave, by pozwolili jej wrócić do domu. Zaraza W 2012 roku Helen i Aline zaalarmowały Konsula, kiedy były Wysoki Czarownik Los Angeles, Malcolm Fade, przedarł się do Instytutu. Poinformowały Jię także o pierwszych wystąpienia zarazy w Alicante, w okolicy Lasu Brocelind. Opierając się na tych informacjach, Diana Wrayburn - nauczycielka z Instytutu - zaczęła zabiegać o spotkanie Rady z Helen i Aline, na którym miały omówić problem związany z zarazą i być może przedstawić swoją kandydaturę na stanowisko nowego szefa Instytutu. Do tego jednak nie doszło, ponieważ spotkanie zostało przerwane przez atak Annabel Blackthorn. Helen nie udało się jej powstrzymać przed zabiciem Livvy.Władca Cieni Osobowość Helen jest miłą, współczującą i kochającą osobą. Jest także lojalna i odpowiedzialna. Zawsze bierze pod uwagę zdanie innych, nawet jeśli ich nie zna. Wygląd Krew faerie przyczyniła się do niezwykłej urody Helen. Ma niebiesko-zielone oczy i jasnozłote włosy, które często odgarnia do tyłu, by pokazać lekko szpiczaste uszy. Relacje Rodzina * 'Aline Penhallow - 'żona Helen. Po zaledwie kilku miesiącach zaangażowały się na tyle, by wymienić się rodzinnymi pierścieniami (w świecie Nocnych Łowców oznacza to tyle samo, co zaręczyny). Aline wyjechała razem z Helen na Wyspę Wrangla. * 'Rodzeństwo - '''jako najstarsza z rodzeństwa troszczy się o nich i ma ze wszystkimi dobre relacje. Wiadomość o wygnaniu załamała ją. Obowiązek opieki nad najmłodszymi dziećmi spadł na Juliana, wówczas zaledwie dwunastoletniego. * '''Andrew Blackthorn - '''ojciec Helen i Marka. Wychował ich na Nocnych Łowców. Załamała ją wiadomość, że stał się jednym z Mrocznych. * '''Arthur Blackthorn - '''po śmierci swojego brata został szefem Instytutu i opiekunem dla rodzeństwa Blackthornów i Emmy Carstairs. Przyjaciele * '''Alec Lightwood - '''dobry przyjaciel Helen. Poznali się dzięki Aline, która znała Lightwoodów od dzieciństwa. Alec sprzeciwił się wysłaniu jej na Wyspę Wrangla. * '''Emma Carstairs - '''przyjaciółka Blackthornów i ''parabatai ''Juliana. Helen troszczyła się o nią tak samo, jak o własne rodzeństwo. To właśnie Helen przekazała jej wiadomość o śmierci rodziców. Występowanie * ''Ostatnia walka Instytutu Nowojorskiego ''(wspomniana) * ''Miasto Zagubionych Dusz (pierwsze pojawienie się) * Miasto Niebiańskiego Ognia * Książęta i rycerze bladzi * Gorycz w ustach * Próba ognia * Aniołowie po dwakroć zstępujący * A History of Notable Shadowhunters & Denizens of the Downworld * Pani Noc ''(wspomniana) * ''Władca Cieni Ciekawostka * Helen jak większość faerie jest biseksualna. * Ulubionym rodzajem broni są serafickie ostrza. * Jej imię pochodzi od Heleny Trojańskiej.Imiona Blackthornów Przypisy Aline Penhallow i Helen Blackthorn.jpg|Helen i Aline Aline i Helen.jpg|Aline i Helen Kategoria:Członkowie Clave'u Kategoria:Fearie Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Blackthornów Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy de:Helen Blackthorn el:Έλεν Μπλάκθορν en:Helen Blackthorn es:Helen Blackthorn fr:Helen Blackthorn hu:Helen Blackthorn ru:Хелен Блэкторн